


The Isomegu Collection

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories dedicated to everyones favorite class representatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test of Courage

Isogai and Kataoka walked through the caves, taking part in Korosensei's test of courage. 

"Keep your eyes peeled, he could be anywhere." Said Isogai.

As they turned a corner They saw a crate with a single blindfold lying on top of it.

"Hm?" 

They then heard Korosensei's voice.

"Many years ago a blind woman was led to her death by her husband in this very cave, now one of you must lead the other to salvation in their stead." 

"Freaky...." Muttered Isogai. 

"So one of us has to lead the other through the cave blindfolded I suppose." Said Kataoka.

The girl stepped forward and put on the blindfold. 

"I'll wear the blindfold, does that work with you?" 

"Uh sure...." 

"Great, now lets move on." 

Kataoka then proceded to walk face first into a wall. 

"Ow...." 

"Maybe I should guide you...." 

"Good idea....." 

\----------

Isogai led Kataoka through the cave, keeping a tight grip onto her hand. 

"Isogai are we on the right track?" 

"We should be." Said Isogai. "This path doesn't really branch out." 

"Oh it doesn't?" Asked Kataoka. "I can't tell with the blindfold." 

"Hopefully it won't be much longer." Said Isogai. "Also watch your step, the footing here is uneven." 

"How would I watch my step? I'm blindfolded." 

"Just stay close." Said Isogai. "The last thing you'd want is to tr-" 

Isogai was interupted by a loud scream. 

"Wh-What was that?" Asked Kataoka nervously. 

"Sounded like someone screaming." Said Isogai. "Not surprising since this is a test of courage. It might just be one of the others." 

"R-Right...." 

Isogai continued to lead Kataoka down the tunnel. 

"I think I see a light up ahead." Said Isogai. "We might just be at the end." 

"Great, then I can take off this-" 

"NNNNNYYYYYYAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" 

A screaming blur of yellow flew past them at extreme speeds and knocked the two youths off balance. Kataoka fell and Isogai attempted to catch her, only to fall himself. Isogai landed on the ground first, with Kataoka landing on top of him. 

"Are you alright?" Asked Isogai. 

"I'm not hurt." Said Kataoka. "Did we fall?" 

"Yes we fell, you're actually on top of me.... And your knee is in my gut..." 

"Oh sorry!" 

Kataoka moved her knee and blushed. 

"What knocked us down?" Asked Kataoka. 

"I think it was Korosensei." 

"W-Which way did he go?" 

"I'll lead you th-" 

"No, I got this." Kataoka Interrupted . 

She took off her blindfold and tossed it to the side, easily getting back to her feet.

"Now lets give that octopus a piece of our minds." 

Kataoka took Isogai's hand, helping him to his feet and led him towards the end of the tunnel.

\---------

Once they exited the tunnel, the two immediately found Korosensei sitting by a rock shaking.

"Too spooky for me.... Too spooky for me." 

"Korosensei!" Said Kataoka. 

Korosensi looked up at the two. 

"What was the big idea of that test?!" Asked Kataoka. "Were you trying to pair us all up!? Also this blindfold challenge is super unsafe, what if I fell and got REALLY hurt because of it!? A-Are you even listening to me!?" 

Korosensei simply stared at the two with his pink face. 

"Looks like my test of courage was a success." 

"What are you-" 

Isogai and Kataoka realized that they were still holding hands. 

"Eh?" 

"Kataoka?"

The pair turned around to see Kimura and Yada standing behind them, looking at their intertwined hands. 

"I didn't realize you two were like that." Said Kimura. 

"Kataoka...." Muttered Yada. 

The two class reps blushed as more of their classmates arrived.

"Are those two holding hands?" 

"Don't tell me Korosensei's plan got results...." 

"Way to go Isogai!" 

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!!!" Shouted Kataoka. 

Isogai looked away, hiding a small smile. Because regardless of who was leading, he was happy as long as they were connected.


	2. Forgotten Meeting

Young Isogai groaned as the daycare lady told him that his parents wouldn't be coming to get him for awhile. All the other kids had gone home so Isogai was all alone.

"Sorry Yuma, but we got a call from the hospital, your mommy is sick right now. They wanted you to stay here until they could pick you up.

"But I wanna go home!" Whined Isogai. "At least bring Hiro back!" 

"Sorry but Hiroto is home and we can't just bring him back here." Said the attendant. "There is someone here though, the owner's niece. Shes your age and shes going to be here awhile too." 

"But girls are icky!" 

"Well its either play with her or be alone." Said the Attendant. "Your choice." 

"Fine...." 

Isogai got up and made his way into the play area, where a girl his age wearing a pink dress with long greyish brown hair played with a doll. She noticed Isogai and smiled.

"Hi there." 

"Hey..." 

Isogai walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Do you wanna play with my doll?" 

"No thanks...." 

"Oh...." She said, looking dejected. "How about we play house? I'll be the mommy and you can-" 

"Not into house." Said Isogai. 

"Oh.... Well what about dress up?" 

"Why are all your suggestions so girly?" Asked Isogai. 

"... Because I am a girl." 

Isogai sighed and got up.

"This is stupid." Muttered Isogai.

The young boy got up and walked towards the building blocks,and began stacking them into a lousy looking fortress.

"..... Am I not fun?" Asked the girl.

"Can't tell." Said Isogai. "But you haven't done a single fun thing yet." 

The girl started to tear up. 

"I'm.... Not fun...... *Sniff*..." 

Isogai realized what he had done and ran over to the girl.

"Hey hey its alright, we'll just have to think of something fun!" said Isogai. "Fun for both of us." 

"*Sniff*.... Really?" 

"Really." 

Their attention was drawn to a nearby table with a large stack of paper on it and a box of crayons next to it. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Isogai.

"I think so." 

\-------

They spent a good amount of time drawing together. Isogai drew him, his family, and his friend Maehara while the girl drew mermaids, beaches, and houses. At one point they drew eachother.

Isogai let out a yawn as he set down his crayon. 

"I think I've had enough drawing for today..." 

Isogai looked at his newfound friend, who was half asleep trying to draw a mer-puppy.

"You look tired." 

"I am. 

"I could use a nap too...." 

The girl tried to get up, only to stumble back slugishly. 

"Come on, lets get to the nap area...." 

Isogai helped the girl up and led her to a large beanbag chair, setting the girl down on it.

"Good night...." She shut her eyes and fell asleep. 

Isogai let out one last yawn before ploping down next to her and shutting his eyes. 

"Night." 

It was a matter of seconds before Isogai drifted into dream land.

\--------

Isogai awoke in his father's arms, head resting on his shoulder. 

"Huh?" 

His father was walking down the street, the daycare center nowhere in sight. 

"Hey there sleepyhead." 

"W-Where that girl?" Asked Isogai

"Oh you mean the girl you fell asleep next to? Shes back at the daycare center, might still be asleep." 

Isogai's father smiled. 

"So what was her name?" 

Isogai made a dejected frown. 

"I don't know...." 

\--------

Years later Isogai shook hands with his fellow class Rep, a girl with grey-brown hair done up in a ponytail. 

"I'm Megu Kataoka, I hope we get along." 

"Yuuma Isogai, same." 

Isogai stared at the girl, much to her confusion. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Sorry, you just.... Look kind of familiar." Said Isogai.


	3. My Girlfriend is Better Than Yours

Isogai sat in the empty classroom with Maehara.

"The girls sure are taking awhile." Said Isogai.

"You know how girls are." Said Maehara. "They're probably putting on makeup or something."

Isogai looked out the window.

"Still can't believe Okano hooked us up with wrestling tickets." Said Isogai. "This show has been sold out for weeks."

"I know right?" Asked Maehara. "Okano's the best."

"Well for you anyways..." Said Isogai.

Maehara raised a confused eyebrow.

"What do ya mean?"

"Okano might be able to get tickets, but I think Kataoka can do more than that."

"Are you implying that your girlfriend is better than mine?"

"I'm not saying that." Said Isogai. "But can Okano cook a three course meal?"

Maehara paused and flashed back to the last time Okano cooked for him, a memory that made him shiver.

"Maybe not... But she can do a triple flip in mid-air!"

"Kataoka can hold her breath underwater for two whole minutes!"

"Okano can hang upside down for five without getting dizzy!"

"My girlfriend has better grades."

"Mines cuter."

"Kataoka is more dignified."

"My girlfriend can kick your girlfriend's butt!"

"Kataoka has larger breasts!"

Isogai realized what he said and froze in embarrassment, his face turning a bright red.

"Ohgodwhydidisaythat!?"

Maehara smirked smugly

"My my Isogai, I never thought you'd say something like that." He said just as smug as his expression. "I never knew took you for a boob man."

"Please stop..."

Isogai buried his face behind his backpack.

"Though a real man knows that its all about the legs." Said Maehara. "And Hinata has Kataoka beat there. So slim and fit, the product of months, no years of gymnastics, truly her thighs are to-"

Maehara never got to finish.

Okano herself appeared out of seemingly nowhere and kicked Maehara with enough force to send him crashing into the wall.

"Quit talking about my legs you perv!"

"Sorry..."

"Whatever. Get up and lets go." Said Okano. "We don't want to be late for the match."

"Yes dear..."

Maehara got up and followed Okano out of the classroom, rubbing the spot on his face where his girlfriend had kicked him. Isogai looked up and saw Kataoka leaning against the doorway.

"So you followed dignified with breast size."

"You heard..."

"Honestly it was entertaining watching you and Maehara fight over us." Said Mataoka.

"I'm sorry I just blurted it out like-"

"Its fine." Said Kataoka. "I know it was a slip of the tongue and you feel bad about it."

Kataoka motioned for him to follow.

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

Isogai got up and followed his girlfriend out of the room.

.


	4. The Visit

Isogai's mother sat up in her hospital bed as Isogai and Kataoka sat in a pair of chairs nearby.

"Oh Megu, I haven't seen you in awhile." Said Isogai's mother.

"Figured I'd tag along for this visit." Said Kataoka. "Its been awhile since we last saw each other and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You're such a sweet girl. No wonder Isogai stuck with you this long."

Kataoka and Isogai had been dating since high school, almost six years.

"Aw now you're embarrassing me." Said Kataoka.

"So how is your condition?" Asked Isogai.

"Well I won't be joining your father anytime soon." She replied. "The Doctor says I'll be out of here in a few months."

"So you'll be out by July." Said Isogai. "Perfect."

"Oh Isogai, you always take the time to come by and visit me. I just wish your siblings would stop by more too."

"Taichi and Sora are busy with school." Said Isogai. "They want to come by more but it's hard with their schedules."

"I understand, its just... It gets lonely nowadays." Said Isogai's mother. "We're the only ones left in the family and I barely get to see my own children."

"But once me, Taichi, and Sora get married the family will grow big time." Said Isogai.

Kataoka nodded in agreement.

"I suppose..."

Isogai's mother turned her attention to a small object she hadn't seen before.

" Say... Megu, where did you get that ring?"

There was a silver band on Kataoka's ring finger.

"Megu... Don't tell, me that you-"

"We are mom." Said Isogai with a smile. "Kataoka and I are getting married."

A smile made its way onto the face of Isogai's mother.

"Oh this is great!" She exclaimed. "Whens the wedding?"

"July, a few days after you get out of here." Said Kataoka.

"Our family is going to get bigger." Added Isogai.

The couple smiled and held eachother's hand.

"It sure does."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So when can I expect grand kids?"

In all her life Isogai's mother had never seen her son's face so red before.


	5. First isn't Worst

Irina smirked as she wrote something on the board.

"Alright brats, tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you all proper seduction skills."

"WH-WHAT!?" Shouted most of the class.

"FINALLY!" Exclaimed Okajima.

Kataoka immediately jolted up from her seat

"Bitch Sensei this is insane!" The class rep shouted. "We're middle school students and you plan to teach us... THIS KIND OF THING!?"

"Well Karasuma won't let me go that far with my teachings." Said Irina. "Its a shame, I have plent of techniques, tricks, and... Positions to teach."

Most of Class E blushed a bright red at the comment, Manami Instantly passed out, and one could see steam coming from Okajima's nose.

"Jeez, control yourself man!" Said Isogai.

"So I'm just going to be teaching you all proper kissing techniques instead." Said Irina. "So be prepared tomorrow."

"How are we supposed to be prepared for this?" Asked Okano

"Brush your teeth and don't come in with bad breath." Replied Irina. "And let me clarify, nobody will be going un kissed."

And with that class was over. Irina left as the class began to discuss what happened with eachother.

"A kissing lesson!?"

"But I was saving my first kiss for someone special!"

"I hope we get to partner up!"

"I hope you get left out."

"Hey should we check on Manami? Shes still out cold"

Isogai looked around, unsettled by the thought of tomorrow's lesson.

"I'm sure most of the class will skip tomorrow." Thought Isogai. "Or at least miss english."

Just then Isogai felt something hit his arm. Looking own he saw a folded up note. The male rep took the note and carefully read it.

Meet me in the alley next to the convenient store after school, ALONE.

-K.

Isogai looked over at Kataoka, who was looking away and humming to herself

"Yeah this is definitely from her." Thought Isogai.

Isogai put away the note and awaited his next, far less uncomfortable lesson.

\--

After school Isogai arrived at the alley and found Kataoka waiting for him.

"I thought it was you who sent the note." Said Isogai.

"Was it too obvious?" Asked Kataoka.

"Well you're the closest person with a name starting with K to my seat." Began Isogai. "Also Kurahashi saw you pass the note."

"Damn... Well it doesn't matter."

Kataoka clenched her fists.

"Isogai... I want you to do something for me..."

"What do you need?" Asked Isogai.

"You know tomorrow's lesson right?" Asked Kataoka. "What Bitch sensei plans to do?"

"How could I not?" Said Isogai. "Why?"

"Nobody will be left unkissed..." Muttered Kataoka.

"Yeah... Not looking forward to it." Added Isogai. "But I want perfect attendance so-"

"I need you to kiss me!"

"Wh-What?!"

Kataoka blushed furiously, unable to look Isogai in the eyes.

"I don't want my first kiss to be like that." Said Kataoka. "Especially if Irina is doing the kissing..."

"Wouldn't you want to share your first kiss with someone special?" Asked Isogai.

"Was yours?"

Isogai blushed and looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I don't care who my first kiss is with." Said Kataoka. "As long as its with a boy and somewhat romantic."

"But wh-why me?" Asked Isogai.

"Because out of every guy in class I feel the most comfortable around you." Said Kataoka.

She looked at Isogai with pleading eyes.

"Please... Just one kiss..."

"... Alright, one kiss."

"Thank you so much Isogai!" Said Kataoka. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"N-No problem."

Isogai blushed and held Kataoka's chin in his hand, turning her head upwards as his face inched closer. They shut their eyes as their lips made contact.

Kataoka's lips felt soft, warm, and alluring. His free arm wrapped around Kataoka, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss. He felt Kataoka's hands grab onto his vest for support. Isogai could have stayed like this for hours. Unfortunately his need to breathe outweighed his desires, and they broke the kiss for air, both parties blushing as they gasped for air.

"Wow..." Muttered Kataoka.

"...Can we... Do that again?"

She nodded and they resumed their kiss. The next ten menutes were spent kissing and breaking for air before Isogai remembered that he had to prepare dinner for his siblings and the two parted ways.

\--

The next day was hell for Class E.

A few of the students were absent (Terasaka's group, Karma, Manami, and Kayano) and the ones who remained were at Irina's mercy. Everyone had different reactions to the kissing. Okajima being the perv he was felt perfectly fine when Irina picked him first for a demonstration, Sugino nearly passed out when Irina kissed Kanzaki, Hayami looked like she was about to murder somebody the moment Irina's lips touched Chiba's, Fuwa and Mimura nearly died of embarrassment when Irina had them demonstrate their technique with each other, Isogai wasn't phased when Irina kissed him, and Kataoka was horrified when her turn came and went.

Once Irina had kissed her Karasuma had angrily burst into the room and started scolding Irina. As it turned out she wasn't supposed to be teaching the students the art of kissing.

As the class was distracted with Karasuma and Irina, Isogai glanced at Kataoka, who glanced back and winked at him. Isogai smiled back at Kataoka.

Even though nearly everyone in Class E was kissed, the two of them had shared an experience unique to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the halfway point.
> 
> This story reminds me of my Isomegu one shot Demonstration, but I also feel like Irina's kissing lessons have alot of untapped fanfic potential.
> 
> I also figured I'd ask my readers what they want the next chapter to be. Either a story focusing on Isogai and Megu's relationship from the perspective of their mothers or a movie night story.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far and I'll see you next time.


	6. Movie Fright

Kataoka hated scary movies. They were always either too gory, too poorly made, or too.... Well scary. 

Which made her wonder why she was on Maehara's couch next to Isogai, about to watch a scary movie Maehara had apparently found in a dvd store bargain bin. 

"Why am I here?" She thought to herself. "I could be at home reading a book...." 

Isogai on the other hand was reading the description on the back of the dvd case.

"Six teenagers must survive the worst night of their lives as they are hunted down by a demon posessed vampiric werewolf from an insane asylum armed with an electric auger." Read Isogai. "Critics praise this film as 'the scariest thing they've ever seen in years.'" 

Kataoka did her best not to react to the description as Maehara and Okano entered the room with a freshly popped bowl of popcorn. 

"Alright, who's ready to see some blood!" Said Maehara. 

Isogai gave a look of indifference while Kataoka resisted the urge to respond with a no. 

"Just put the movie in." Said Okano, taking a seat at the far end of the couch. 

Maehara popped the movie in and took a seat on the couch as the movie started. 

\------

Kataoka wasn't sure how but she sat through the entire movie. Every cringeworthy second of it. It was quite possibly the goriest film Kataoka had ever seen, and it wasn't so much frightening as it was disturbing. If anyone looked they could have seen how uncomfortable Kataoka was.

Nobody once looked at Kataoka. 

A fourth of the way into the movie Maehara and Okano both fell asleep on the couch while Isogai's own eyes were glued to the screen, breaking away from it only as the credits started to rollc

".... So..... some movie eh?" 

"I-I guess." Replied Kataoka.

"...... Why did I watch this?" Asked Isogai.

"I honestly have the same question." Replied Kataoka. 

A feeling of relief spread over her as she realized she wasn't the only person disgusted by the movie. 

Then just as the film's credits ended the titular monster suddenly appeared to jumpscare the audience, spooking both youths. They inadvertently huddled close together, terrified.

"...... Remind me to never come to one of Maehara's movie nights ever again." Said Kataoka.

"Ditto." Said Isogai.

\-------

Okano woke up the next morning with her head on Maehara's shoulder. She quickly got up, inadvertently waking Maehara up. 

"Sleep well?" Asked Maehara. 

"Too well." Said Okano. "I missed half the movie." 

"Oh... Well I can easily rewind-" 

They both noticed the sleeping forms of Isogai and Kataoka lying on the floor in an embrace.

"Awwww." Said Okano quietly. 

Maehara smirked and snapped a picture of the pair with his phone. 

"Oh those two are going to love this once they wake up." Said Maehara . 

Okano rolled her eyes and reached for the remote.

"Whatever, I just want to finish the movie-" 

Suddenly Isogai's hand shot up and grabbed Okano's arm, startling the girl. 

"Bwah!!" 

"Gotcha !" Said Isogai.

The two got up and smirked. 

"Not cool guys." Said Okano. 

"Sorry, we thought it would have been funny to spook you." Said Kataoka. 

"It kind of was." Said Maehara. 

Okano glared at him. 

"You guys wanna sty for breakfast?" 

"No thanks." Said Isogai. "I should be heading home." 

"Same." Said Kataoka. 

They walked over to the door and stopped. 

"Oh and I think you'll like the rest of the movie." Said Kataoka. "Everyone dies." 

The two left the apartment quicky, hearing a muffled scream as they departed. 

"Think she'll be okay?" Asked Isogai. 

"She will when she realizes I made it up." Said Kataoka. 

The two shared one last laugh as they walked away from the apartment.


	7. Rumor Has It

It was a rare instance for Isogai's mother to eat out. Her health and wealth (or rather the lack of) usually kept her from such luxuries, but when Kataoka's mother offered to not only take her out to lunch at a local cafe, but also pay, the single mother could't say no. 

Isogai's mother happily sipped her tea as Kataoka's mother finished her sandwhich. 

"I have to say Kataoka-san, I can't remember the last time I was able to get out of the house for something other than my health. Its nice." 

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Said Kataoka's mother "When Megu told me you haven't been out with friends since your husband passed, I just had to take you to lunch." 

"Oh I used to go out all the time back when my husband was alive, but when my health started declining and the kids.... Its been hard to find an opportunity." 

Isogai's mother smiled. 

"It also helps that Yuuma can babysit his siblings now, maybe I'll be able to go out more." 

"Megu tells me Yuuma is very responsible for his age." Said Kataoka's mother. "Hard working and vert family oriented." 

"He is." Said Isogai's mother. "His father would be proud of him." 

"Its no wonder my Megu was an interest in your son, he's such a-" 

"Wait, Your daughter likes my son?" 

Kataoka's mother raised an eyebrow. 

"You didn't know?" 

"No...." 

"Yeah, Megu is really interested in your son." Said Kataoka's mother. "Althought it is hard to tell, she's very good at keeping her personal feelings hidden, heck I didn't even know until her father found out she rode a bike for four hours just to buy him candy." 

"Hm, well Megu is a very nice girl." Said Isogai's mother. "I think her and Yuuma would make a cute couple." 

"If only my husband agreed with that..." Said Kataoka's mother. "He's got a very strict no boys until you're 25 rule." 

She smiled. 

"He's not ready to give up our little angel yet." 

"I'm honestly fine with Yuuma dating." Said Isogai's mother. "As long as it doesn't make us poorer than we are now." 

"Good thing Megu hates expensive gifts." 

Both women let out a chuckle as the waiter dropped off their bill. 

"I'd better get going." Said Isogai's mother. "Yuuma must have had his hands full with Sora and Taichi." 

"Oh I'm sure he'd be fine, Megu told me that her and two friends would help him out." 

"...Wait, Megu is at my house right now?" 

"Oh I wouldn't worry about our children." Said Kataoka's mother. "They'd never do anything they aren't supposed to." 

"Oh no, I trust them both." Said Isogai's mother. "Its just... He usually lets me know if he has company over." 

".... I'm sure its nothing." Said Kataoka's mother. "Plus they have those to other friends so, everything should be fine. Now lets get you home, I can pick up my daughter ep while we're there." 

\---------

When they arrived at the Isogai residence, they were greeted by the sight of Maehara and Okano trying to wash something out of their faces using the garden hose and a bar of soap.

"Oh Maehara." Said Isogai's mother. 

"Hey Mrs. Isogai.' Said Maehara, lifting up his face to reveal that someone had doodled stars on it in marker. 

"What happened to your face?" Asked Kataoka's mother.

"I brought markers over for the kids to play with." Said Okano, who had flowers drawn on her face. "Turns out they'd rather draw on a living canvas than a paper one." 

"I'm soo sorry about Taichi and Sora-" 

"No sweat Mrs.I." Said Maehara. "We kinda let them do this." 

"Is Megu inside?" Asked Kataoka's mother. 

"They're cleaning off their faces at the sink." said Okano "There wasn't enough room at the sink so we figured we'd clean up outside." 

"Thanks." 

The two adults stepped inside to see that neither of their children was by the sink. 

"Huh, where did they go?" 

Isogai's mother made her way into the living room and smirked. 

"Found them." She whispered. 

Isogai was lying on the couch asleep while Kataoka was on top of him, also asleep. There was a blanket thrown over the two (probably the work of Isogai's siblings. 

Kataoka's mother stepped in and ghasped before smiling. 

"Oh they're so adorable." She said as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two.

"Poor dear must have tired himself out." Said Isogai's mother

"I almost don't want to wake them." Said Kataoka's mother. "But shes not a child anymore so...." 

She took a deep breath. 

"RISE AND SHINE MEGU!" 

Both teens suddenly awoke and in their shock fell off the couch, leaving the two mothers two watch in amusement as their children tried to make up an excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more stories left.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one and I hope you'll enjoy the final three as well.


	8. The Street Rat And The Goddess

There was a tradition in the port town of Kunugigaoka. Every year someone was to be sacrificed to the god of the sea to ensure good luck in their trade and sailing endeavors. For the past several years it had been beautiful young women who were sacrificed to the sea god, but for the first time in twenty years, A boy had been selected from the annual lottery to be offered up as tribute. 

His name was Yuuma Isogai, a poor boy living on the streets. 

He struggled and kicked his legs as the town police dragged him onto the dock, where mayor Asano awaited him with a large black trunk. A crowd had gathered to watch the sacrifice take place, Isogai could pick out a few familiar faces; His best friend Maehara (who looked on in shock), The local messenger Kimura was present as well, even the town's innkeeper Hara was there to witness the sacrifice. 

"Citizens of Kunugigaoka!" Began Asano. "Today we are gathered to once again to give the god of the seas an offering of flesh and blood to ensure safe passage for another year!" 

The crowd cheered as Isogai struggled to free himself. 

"Please don't do this!" He shouted "I don't want to die!" 

"You should feel honored scum!" Shouted one officer. 

"Your death will grant our ships safe passage once more." Added another "It's the greatest honor you could ever hope for." 

"Now, let us begin the ceremony!" 

Most of the crowd cheered as Asano opened the trunk and took out a harness with two large metal balls and chains attached to it. 

"Don the sacrificial article and prepare for ascension!" Asano Shouted. 

The police put the harness onto Isogai and pushed him towards the end of the dock, where Asano awaited. 

"Please stop this!" Shouted Isogai. "There has to be another way!" 

Isogai could hear Maehara scream as Asano placed a hand onto the poor boy's chest.

"No, there is no other way." 

Asano pushed Isogai into the sea and he instantly sunk as most of the crowd cheered. 

Isogai struggled to free himself but it was useless. His restraints were too tight and the lack of oxygen didn't help either. As he sunk deeper Isogai noticed a shadow swimming closer to him, slowly appearing more and more humanlike as it got closer. 

"Hm?" 

His vision was beginning to blur as he ran out of oxygen. The figure approaching him was becoming more visible however. It resembled a woman with long brown hair and the lower body of a fish. 

"What on earth....." 

Isogai felt the creature grab him as he started loosing consciousness. 

\-------

Isogai awoke on a rough stone floor on a sleeping mat. 

"Huh!?" 

Isogai bolted up and looked around, he was in a stone cavern, half of the floor was stone while the other half was water. The stone section of the cavern had a few furnishings including a table, a shelf, a cabinet, and a small wood stove. There was a large opening in the stone ceiling, allowing sunlight to shine in. 

"Oh you're awake!" 

Isogai looked at the water and saw a pair of hazel orbs looking at him. The orbs belonged to the creature he saw before, which he could now clearly see. She had long brown hair and skin the color of fine beach sand. Her upper body was dressed in a garb made of seaweed, two sea shells. And some cloth that looked like it once belonged to a ship's sail. Each arm sported an armband decorated with gold and pearls. Her lower body was indeed fishlike, almost identical to that of a mermaid's with the exception of two fins on each hip. Isogai also noticed two fins on her head that could have easily passed for hair accessories. Speaking of hair accessories, her hair was done up with a barrette made of coral. 

"Y-You saved me?" 

The creature nodded.

"The humans threw you in didn't they?" She asked. 

"Y-yeah...." 

Isogai noticed that his restraints were gone, not that he cared. Good riddance. 

The creature sighed and looked down sadly. 

"Its my fault...." 

Isogai raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" 

The creature looked up at Isogai and swam closer. 

"My name is Megu Kataoka, I'm what your kind calls a god of the sea." 

Isogai's eyes widened. 

"You're.... A-" 

"Oh I'm no god." Said Kataoka. "A hundred years ago my grandmother saved a fishing boat after one of their crew drowned, and since then people have believed that drowning their own kind will bring them safe travels." 

Isogai got to his feet and walked over towards Kataoka. 

"I've tried to save the past sacrifices, but they never live long enough for me to bring them here.... Nobody had been saved since twenty years ago...." 

"What happened then?" Asked Isogai. 

"My father was the sacrifice." 

"Y-Your father?" 

Kataoka looked down into the water.

"My mother didn't care about the sacrifices, but when she saw a handsome young man struggling to free himself from his weights...." 

Kataoka smiled and looked at something off in the distance.

"It was love at first sight... She saved him and they had me..." 

Isogai looked to where Kataoka was looking. There was a framed picture hanging on the wall of a brown haired man kneeling by the very water Kataoka was in. In the water was a woman similar to Kataoka, but with blue hair, pale skin, and more fish-like qualities. She was holding a younger looking Kataoka no older than three.

"He lived with us in this cove.... Until he got sick four years ago and died...." Said Kataoka. "Mom got sad.... She died a year later of a broken heart... It's been lonely ever since." 

"Kataoka...."

"Your village won't welcome you back." Said Kataoka. "But I know a port town that you can call your own. They only sacrifice pigs and you'll find work as a hunter easily." 

"What if I want to stay with you?" Asked Isogai. 

"W-What?" 

"You said you've been alone for three years right?" 

She nodded. 

"You shouldn't be lonely anymore. You don't deserve to be.... I mean you saved me!" 

Isogai took Kataoka's hand into his own. It was surprisingly soft. 

"Let me stay by your side." 

Kataoka blushed and smiled. 

"Thank you Human...." 

\-------

"And so the Street Rat and the Creature lived happily ever after." Read Kanzaki. "The end." 

Kanzaki shut her book as Taichi and Sora looked at her in shock from the comfort of their beds.

"That story was... A little dark." Said Taichi. 

"Really?" Asked Kanzaki. "I don't see why." 

"They were going to drown him." Said Sora.

"But he met the love of his life in the process." Replied Kanzaki. 

The two siblings looked at each other. 

"I miss our old babysitter." Said Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story, because it was fun writing it. 
> 
> Also I'm looking for some beta readers to give their thoughts on an upcoming fanfic of mine. Its not exactly grammar checking, I wanted some second opinions before I officially released it. If you are interested, PM me directly.


	9. Remorse

Loosing important someone is never easy.

Neither is killing someone.

Killing someone important to you was the worst thing any of them could have done.

Korosensei's death left a bittersweet taste in Class E's mouth. On one hand they had accomplished what they had been striving for for so long. But on the other hand they had murdered the one teacher who believed in them.

The entire classroom was full of regret and tears. Out of all the yearbooks Korosensei left behind, not a single one was left without a tearstain. Everyone took it in different strides. Nagisa had it the worst, as he was the one who plunged the knife into Korosensei. He was a mess of tears. Terasaka did his best to bottle up his emotions, but a tear would ocassionally escape his eye.

Then there were the class Reps.

The two were meant to be the mature leaders of the class. Never sad, never loosing hope. They were role models.

From their desks they watched the class mourn and cry, keeping their own faces stoic and professional. But it was only a matter of time before they cracked as well.

Isogai felt tears welling up in his eyes while Kataoka couldn't bear to hold back the sobs any longer. They could easily tell how each other was feeling, they had worked together long enough to understand eachother in that sense.

No words needed to be spoken as Isogai glanced at Kataoka, then at the classroom door, then back at Kataoka.

Kataoka got up and walked out the door. Isogai waited ten seconds before doing the same. Once he exited the classroom, Isogai easily saw Kataoka down the hall, leaning against the bathroom door. Isogai made his way over to her and looked his fellow representative in the eyes.

They were out of their classmate's views and had no need to hold back.

Kataoka buried her face into Isogai's chest and began sobbing into it like she was a child, her arms wrapping around him to keep his body close to hers. Isogai put his arms around her and reassuringly rubbed her back as the tears he was holding back broke free and stained the shoulder of Kataoka's gym outfit.

Isogai felt a small but growing wetness against his chest, Kataoka was crying too.

Isogai sunk onto the floor with Kataoka, taking a seat on the cold wood floor.

Isogai heard a particularly loud muffled sob from Kataoka, one that could easily have been heard from the classroom if it hadn't been for Isogai's body muffling the sound.

Not a word was spoken between them for the rest of the night, there was no need for that. The simple fact that they could comfort eachother was more than enough.

Isogai shut his eyes and rested his chin on Kataoka's head. Her hair smelt like cinnamon, most likely from the shampoo she uses. This brief, single second thought made him forget for a moment that their teacher was gone for good, that they'd have to put their masks of maturity back on and return to the classroom.

But that came later. For now they were content mourning together in a way only they could understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one story left.
> 
> With this piece I was trying something different, a story with no dialogue. I think it turned out pretty well.
> 
> Also I'm still looking for beta readers for my next story. I'm hoping to have at least three in total and I have one so far. Its a Sugino x Kanzaki story if that makes any difference.
> 
> I'll see you all in the last story then.


	10. Something Blue

Kataoka stared blissfully at the picture on Okano's phone. It was a picture of Okano's cousin and her newly wed husband at their wedding. He was holding her in a princess carry as flower petals fell around them.

"I have to say my cousin can really throw a wedding." Said Okano. "It was amazing."

Kataoka sighed.

"She looks so happy." Said Kataoka "I hope my wedding is as wonderful as that."

"Honestly I'm fine with a small wedding." Said Okano. "Just my friends, family, and the man I love."

"Hey whats going on?"

The two girls noticed Isogai and Maehara approaching them.

"Oh just talking about weddings." Said Kataoka.

"What? You two looking to get hitched?" Asked Maehara.

"Not yet." Said Okano. "I was showing Kataoka a picture I took at my cousin's wedding and-"

"You lost me at wedding." Said Maehara.

Okano glared at him as Isogai looked at the photo.

"Huh, looks like an expensive ceremony." Said Isogai.

"It was a pretty penny." Said Okano. "But the bride's side of the family is supposed to pay after all."

"That might be my favorite part about weddings." Said Isogai.

"You know someone could take that the wrong way." Said Kataoka.

"Yeah I don't see myself getting hitched anytime soon." Said Maehara.

"I don't know, marriage sounds pretty great." Said Isogai. "I'd love to get married someday."

"Same." Added Kataoka.

"Thats good." Said Isogai with a smile. "I think you'd make a good bride."

Kataoka blushed at Isogai's remark.

"Y-You think so?"

Isogai nodded.

"Oh just kiss already." Muttered Okano.

"I know right?" Added Maehara. "If they want to get married so much they should just mar-"

Maehara noticed that Korosensei was hanging onto the ceiling.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SQUID!?"

"I overheard my students talking about marriage." began Korosensei "Truly a wonderful goal in life."

He dashed out of the room at mach 20 and dashed back in a second holding a box.

"But I hope you wait awhile before getting married, experience life before tying the knot." Korosensei continued. "I know its a long wait, but sensei can at least give you a taste."

Korosnsei dashed at Kataoka and Isogai, kicking up dust all over the classroom.

When the dust settled Isogai was dressed in a tuxedo and Kataoka was wearing a wedding dress. She was in Isogai's arms, clutching a bouquet as she was held in a princess carry.

"Eh?"

Korosensei was crying tears of joy next to the now open and empty box.

"You two look perfect!" Said the unkillable teacher.

Kataoka blushed furiously and hid her face behind her bouquet.

"Oh god... He's holding me!" Thought Kataoka. "A real princess carry!"

"Wow, you're pretty light Kataoka." Said Isogai.

"Why do you even have those costumes!?" Asked Okano.

"Oh I have a lot of costumes." Said Korosensei. "Would you like to wear one too?"

"Hell no." She replied.

"Alright then."

Korosensei snapped a picture of Kataoka and Isogai on his phone and dashed off, leaving the four students behind.

"Well that was something." Muttered Maehara. "Isogai, lets get you changed back into your uniform."

"R-Right."

He set Kataoka down and walked out of the classroom with Maehara, stopping to look back at Kataoka, smiling before heading into the science room to get changed. Kataoka looked at Okano and smiled nervously.

"So, how do I look?"

"Not bad." Said Okano. "A little too young to be a bride though."

"Right..." Muttered Kataoka

She held her bouquet up to cover her mouth and smiled.

"Someday..."

\------------------

To say Kataoka's heart was beating like crazy was an understatement. She might as well have had an active jackhammer in her chest the way it was pounding. She stood at a silver altar, dressed in a white wedding dress with a bouquet (the same one from years ago) clutched tightly in her hands. Okano stood next to her, wearing a silver brides maid dress and looking proudly at her best friend. Across from her stood her husband to be, dressed in a black suit as his best man looked proudly at him and winked at Okano. A priest stood between them, finishing the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

The couple wasted no time in sealing their union with a kiss. Everyone present clapped their hands and cheered as the broke the kiss. Her groom smiled and looked Kataoka in the eyes.

"I was right." He said "You do make a good bride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the shorter side but I hope you enjoyed this story and the collection as a whole.
> 
> I'm still looking for Beta readers for an upcoming Sugizaki story so please, shoot me a message if you are interested. I still only have one reader and I was hoping to have at least three.
> 
> As for whats next, I have a story nearing completion involving Maehara and the girls of class E, the previouly mentioned Sugizaki story that I still need beta readers for, and I'm thinking of doing more collections like this with other ships. Also theres a big non Assassination Classroom story that I've had in the final stages for awhile... That should see the light of day soon.
> 
> Anyways Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you in the next story.
> 
> Also please somebody write more Isomegu fics.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a brand new collection, one that I've been chipping away at for several months. I was torn between this and the final Class Files story for my next piece, but I found that this collection had more potential. Also I felt theres been a big Isomegu drought lately so I thought I'd fix tnat.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, because theres nine more to go.


End file.
